Come un papà
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Pese a que el pequeño parecía un ángel, no lo era. Mucho menos mentía al decir que el inocente bebé era el hijo del mismísimo Satán encarnado.
1. Skull

_Cap. 1 Figlio del Diavolo_

Skull vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos – la primera vez que montó una moto, y también cuando la estrello contra los pasillos de su _escuela._ Los rostros borrosos de su familia y cada competencia ganada-. Todos los recuerdos, tanto buenos como _malos,_ en casi 5 segundos.

Y el niño es sus _maltratados_ brazos seguía llorando. Pese a que el pequeño parecía un ángel, **_no_**lo era. Mucho menos mentía al decir que el inocente bebé era el _hijo_ del mismísimo Satán encarnado.

Es que no solo había rechazado cada uno de sus intentos por persuadirlo del _Oh tan_ melodiosos llanto - esos agudos chillidos que amenazaban con destrozar sus tímpanos y dejarle desangrarse hasta _morir_ en una esquina del lugar - , sino también descubrió que _él,_ Skull, no le caía del todo _bien._

_"Mierda."_ Sonrió entrecortadamente. Su imagen dejando mucho que desear – más de lo normal – y el pobre infeliz ya no sabía que hacer.

Apoyado sobre la cuna de marfil, el casco en paradero desconocido y su ropa caída en combate. El enterizo de cuero _desgarrado_ en varias partes, vómito en sus hombros y el cabello índigo húmedo. El esperaba fervientemente que _aquello_ fuese **_chocolate._** – el intento de cambiar pañales era algo de lo que no quería volver a hablar._ Nunca-_.Ni que decir sobre el estado de la habitación.

El niño intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo con una mano regordeta, mientras con la otra se le aferraba con una fuerza inhumana, casi arrancándole los aretes que traía. Y Skull realmente no podía convencerse de que el _mocoso_ tenía solo 8 _meses._

Entonces, cuando la desesperación - por parte igualitaria de ambos- llegó a niveles insospechables, el infante decidió que era hora de decir sus primeras palabras. Las que también mandarían por la borda todos sus - inútiles- intentos por sobrevivir un día más, o quizás salir con el daño mínimo posible de la mansión.

"¡P-paa… paa.. Re- re…_ Rebodn!_ ". Sentenció.

Y pues como dice el refrán: "_Habla del Diablo, y el Diablo __**aparecerá"**_

.

.

.

Reborn_ tskeó_ mirando el cuerpo de la niñera desparramado grotescamente en el suelo. Ni siquiera había asestado el tercer golpe cuando Skull - soltando el grito más varonil que pudo – cayó desmayado frente a él.

Con_ su_ hijo aún en brazos. El hitman se preguntó si ese inútil _realmente_ quería _morir._

_"Tsunayoshi"._ Llamó con una sonrisa imperceptible en los labios. El niño continuó riendo de forma inocente hacia Skull.

"¡Papa, Papa!" Canturreó alegremente en respuesta, volviéndose hacia él. _"¡Papa Rebodn!"_ .Volvió a decir señalándole con las manos, antes de acercarse a su cuello, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

Y sin que nadie pudiese verlo, Reborn_ sonrió._

Words 447-

OMAKE

En el momento en que abrió los ojos, notó que había algo mal en esa imagen, y se preguntó que podía ser. Y también por que no podía moverse.

Casi quiso chillar al descubrir que sus brazos y piernas se encontraban atados contra una silla. La habitación era completamente blanca, desprovista de muebles y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse _"¿Y ahora?"_

Fue entonces cuando Skull descubrió una carta en su regazo, la leyó y sintió pánico. Había llegado la hora de los lamentos, y él _lo lamentó._ Realmente ya ni siquiera recordaba el _por que_ decidió querer destruir media mansión de cierto Hitman - Y descubrir de paso que _Satanás_ tubo un hijo- . para matar el tiempo.

_Estimado Zombie Inútil:_

_Se agradece por su_ voluntaria _disposición para cuidar de mi hijo. Es por eso que he decidido no volarte los sesos,_ aún. _Recuerda_ avisar _previamente su próxima visita y disfruta de tu estadía en el "cuarto blanco" hasta que alguien venga por ti._

_ATT. El mejor Padre_ y _Hitman del mundo._


	2. Mammon

KHR no me pertenece asdasd

Respuesta para tsuri182718 sera un longshort o una serie de drabbles y algunos tendran relacion entre sí, mientra Tsuna crece en la Arcobaleno. Gracias por leerme:)

Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: Reborn hiper mega sexi ahh jaja

_Cap. 2 Solo per i soldi_

Bien, ya estaba allí. No había vuelta atrás – bueno, el escapar con niebla no cuenta-, por lo que Mammon suspiró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Kami, lo que hacia por dinero.

Dejando ver uno de sus brazos por debajo de la capa, toco las puertas de la _modesta _mansión del asesino, quien sin fedora en la cabeza que oculte mirada, una ceja en alto, con león en la mano y además molesto, el hitman asomo por la entrada.

"Viper" Llamó-ordenó-cuestionó, ella no supo cual elegir.

"_Mammon" _Corrigió molesta mientras Reborn aún le taladraba con la mirada. "La _famiglia _del Idiota _me pagará _si lo encuentro y _se los llevo _esta semana. Sabes donde está _¿Cierto?"_

Silencio.

El hitman sonrió ladino y Mammon supo que _no _quería saber. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Enserio, _lo que hacia _por dinero. Por _mucho _en realidad.

Reborn abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y soltó una maldición en otro idioma antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero fue tarde, y él lo supo.

Un niño –bueno, no un _niño, _mas bien un _bebé- _apareció gateando desde el interior de la casa riendo y soltando balbuceos inentendibles. Y Mammon tuvo el impulso de reír, hasta que alguien le golpeó la nuca. Lo último que pudo pensar fue _'Carajo' _y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Cuando la ilusionista abrió los ojos soltó un _"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?" _y ni ella supo si se refería al arma verde que le estaba apuntando entre ceja y ceja o al infante en brazos de Reborn –Sobraba decir _quien _sostenía a león.

Oh, eso hubiera sido un _gran _material para el chantaje, claro esta, si ella fuera una verdadero idiota suicida – entre muchos otros adjetivos.

Leon se transformó en un teléfono que vibraba en lo que Reborn le mandó una mirada amenazante.

"Cuida a Tsunayoshi" ordenó, y antes de comprender del todo la situación, ya estaba sola en la habitación, con el niño en el regazo.

"_Estúpido Reborn"_ mascuyó. Tsuna miro unos instantes en su dirección antes de aplaudir alegremente.

"¡Rebordn, Rebodn!"

_"¿Reborn?"_

"¡Rebodn!" Mammon alzó una ceja, volteó a ambos lados, sabiendo que nadie se acercaba, y acomodo a Tsuna en sus piernas.

"Dí dinero" Intentó "DI-NE-RO, _dinero" _El pequeño frunció el ceño en frustración. "Dine-…"

_"¿Se puede saber _qué _le estas enseñando a mi hijo?"_

Tsunayoshi miró a su padre posándose en el umbral que conectaba la habitación principal a la cocina - una taza de _espresso _caliente en manos.- y le mandó una mirada casi de orgullo, sintiendo a Viper estremecerse repentinamente.

_"¡Dinedo Papá, dinedo!"_

Words: 435

Sawada Tsunayoshi, edad: 8 meses

OMAKE

Mammon frunció la nariz con asco, mirando la habitación. Kami se apiadara de ella si un día se volvía blanco de la molestia de Reborn. Ni que decir sobre mantener la boca cerrada por el 'secretito' del hitman.

"Skull" Llamó. El aludido alzó la mirada con lágrimas cayendo como cascadas por sus ojos, diciendo idioteces que a ella realmente poco y nada le interesaban.

El inútil estaba echo un asco. Alzó una ceja, mientras una pregunta revoloteaba por su mente.

_"Skull" _Volvió a decir y esta vez él le prestó atención –como no hacerlo, si Viper era su ángel vestido de _negro_. La única que logró encontrarlo en esas largas _semanas. "¿Qué es _eso marrón _en tu ropa?_


	3. ESPECIAL: La Varia

KHR no me pertenece-desgraciadamente. Pero bueno xp

ESPECIALES: _La Varia_

Reborn soltó un suspiro imperceptible viendo a Tsuna dormir en el cochecito-León. _Decisiones, decisiones. _Frunció el ceño, un dolor de cabeza avecinándose con el primer ´VOII´ que escuchó.

Timoteo le había tenido un trabajo _ahora _urgente (el cual en realidad se había postergado desde la llegada de su hijo), y fue demasiado tarde cuando se enteró de que los únicos disponibles para cuidar de Tsuna no eran ni mas ni menos que los desquiciados –no _otros, _sino _esos-_, la Varia, el Escuadrón de asesinos independientes del Vongola (Si, también `_esos'._ el grupo de_ raritos _idiotas con cortes de pelo _extravagante_).

El tiempo se agotaba y Reborn estuvo a punto de arrancarse una de sus preciadas patillas. _Decisiones, decisiones. _¿Qué era peor?¿Una _charla _con _mafiosos _– obviamente nada peligrosa-, con Tsunayoshi en brazos _o _dejarle por unas horas con esos locos?

Por que realmente él cuestionaba sobre la salud mental de los asesinos, especialmente la de su jefe –hay que estar durante 8 _años _atrapado en _Hielo Mágico _y salir como si de un spa se hubiese tratado-, ni hablar sobre el nuevo miembro, Fran. El pobre parecía estar más perdido que Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Y no había que ser precisamente un genio para diferenciar la amnesia con idiotez, pero _allá él._

_Taskeó _colocando índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz. Maldita respuesta obvia.

Tomando en brazos al niño aún dormido, transformo a león nuevamente en un arma, apresurando el paso hacia la mansión, y entró –por la ventana claramente, y sin que nadie lo notase-, que se jodiesen los modales.

.

.

.

Superbi Squalo, estratega del famoso escuadrón de asesinos y Emperador de la Espada, se caracterizaba por tres razones: mantener la calma en situaciones que lo ameritasen (ridículas, extrañas y _muy seguidas)_, por su fuerte temperamento y voz (una muy_, muy _fuerte. La gente se divertía demasiado a costa suya apostando los 'voi´s' diarios) , y por su largo cabello plateado.

Pero cuando se encontró con Reborn –mientras buscaba al idiota de su jefe-, sentado cómodamente en los sillones color sangre del salón, un niño durmiendo en el regazo y _expresso _en la mano, el tiburón se tragó el grito y en cambio, soltó un bajo y calmado _'es un maldito ninja'_

Estudió al Hitman y luego al niño, pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Squalo le rezó a Kami, Jesucristo,_ Buda _o _cualquier _Dios de turno del momento que Lussuria no pasase por allí.

"Caos" Reborn dejo la taza vacía en perfecto equilibrio sobre el borde del sofá y levantándose con Tsuna , se dirigió al Varia. Puso su mejor sonrisa notando que el otro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y acomodo al niño en sus brazos.

Superbi se dio una bofetada mental cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un trabajo digno de Fran, recordando el día en que había llegado sorpresivamente a la casa de campo del guardián del sol por orden de Xanxus. El espadachín juraba que nunca vio a tantos _hombres desnudos _en un mismo lugar como en ese trágico día. Y también que no volvería a buscar a Lussuria en Vacaciones.

Fruncio los labios en una mueca al notar un nuevo peso sobre sí, buscando a Reborn con la mirada, quien ya estaba en el umbral de una de las ventanas. El hitman acomodó su fedora y miro una última vez a su hijo. Cuando más rápido se fuera, más rápido volvería. Squalo estrecho los ojos al atar los cabos sueltos de su actual situación.

"¡VOII!"

.

.

.

El Guardián del Sol frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Ahí estaban de nuevo, arruinando su _sueño de belleza. _Maldito ¿llanto?

Bueno, no es como si fuera algo _anormal_ en la mansión Varia, tomando en cuenta el día en que Xanxus se negó a aceptar el anillo de compromiso de Levo (el que aseguraba, era una simple muestra de _lealtad_)_, _pero este en particular, era demasiado agudo como para ser del Pararrayos-humano (Levi a Than realmente no iva a ganarse la vida cantando)

Lussuria bufó quitándose el pepino de los ojos. Acomodó su cabello y se dirigió al salón principal de la casa, guiándose por los 'voii' y el chillido agudo. El luchador abrió las puertas caoba, que conectaban el pasillo con las habitaciones, la mascarilla facial escurriéndole por el rostro.

"¿Qué esta pasa-?" Silencio.

"¡VOII LUSSURIA, MUEBE TU CULO AQUÍ!" Squalo trataba de agarrar a un niño, tomándolo desde las axilas. Y el menor lloraba – haciendo que los gritos del peli-plata pareciesen canciones de cuna.

El okama estudió al pequeño durante casi 3 segundos antes de explotar (con un hilo de sangre arruinando su facial) , soltando un, nada varonil '_Kwaii' _y corrió hacia la pareja. El infante soltó un último grito antes de ver a Lussuria – la mascarilla cayéndose a pedazos, el cabellos totalmente despeinado y _solo _una bata verde manzana cubriéndole – lloró _mas fuerte _aferrándose a Squalo como si su vida dependiese de ello, ahorcándole y arrancando algunos cabellos en el proceso. El espadachín también gritó.

.

.

.

Levi a Than suspiró nuevamente mientras se quitaba el delantal de volantes rosa (el que decía '_la mejor esposa del Don'. _El que había sido una broma por parte de Belphegor, y que Levi se tomó muy en serio. A Xanxus no le causó gracia.) y acomodó el plumero en el cuarto de limpieza. Esa tarde había más ruido de lo normal, por lo que frunció el ceño, alzando un puño. Si eso continuaba así, iban a arruinar la siesta de su jefe. Levi negó rotundamente en silencio, dirigiéndose a la fuente del ruido.

.

.

.

Tsuna vio como la puerta volvía a abrirse entre su llanto, y como a través de ella pasaba un hombre de tez morena y labios grandes (como un pescado, él pensó), a su lado un chico de pelo verde y sombrero de rana, pero él no encontró palabras para describirle (al menos no otras que no san 'rarito' o 'masticable'). En fin, para la joven mente de Tsunayoshi, estas eran las personas que menos miedo daban del grupo, por lo que estiró los brazos en su dirección, ignorando olímpicamente al monstruo verde que se lamentaba en una esquina.

Fran (solo Fran, Fran _a secas_) miro la escena con cara de póker. Con Belphegor fuera de la mansión, él no sabia realmente que hacer, por lo que se la pasó vagando a los alrededores las últimas horas, divirtiéndose tortu.. _Jugando _con los guardias de seguridad (Quien esperara que hubiese seguridad precisamente _allí_.), cuando se cruzó a Levi, con cara de frígido y decidió seguirle a la mansión.

Tomando al niño desconocido entre brazos –no sin antes ponerse ilusiones en los oídos que amortiguasen el llanto- le observó unos 10 segundos antes de decidir que sí, en efecto, era lindo. Alzo una ceja cuando noto una carta sobresaliente del jardinero azul que traía el menor, la remera naranja haciendo resaltar el papel.

_Estimado escuadrón de frikis. _(Fran dejo al infante cómodamente en el sillón y tosió antes de continuar)

_Aquí el Hitman Nº 1 desde América _(el espadachín frunció el ceño ¿América? ¿Enserio? Es decir, ellos estaban en _Italia_)_os informa su nueva misión: cuidad de Tsunayoshi durante mi ausencia, con la garantía de poder seguir viviendo por su propia mano._

_ATT. El mejor padre del mundo._

Los asesinos soltaron un suspiro. Había sido bastante _simple _(es decir muy pocas sentencias de muerte o advertencias de futuros-prontos castigos, para ser de quien era la carta), hasta que Fran siguió leyendo.

_P.D. Si llego a enterarme –y lo haré- de que algo le paso a mi hijo, los llevare hasta el noveno circulo del dolor, __**pasaran por los seis infierno y **__**cuando Satan se aburra de jugar con ustedes **__les traeré de vuelta. Caos Reborn._

Fran sintió sudor frío en su nuca. Intenso, pensó.

"Bien, bien" Lussuria soltó una risa nerviosa quitándose finalmente la mascarilla (Squalo abofeteando a Levi para despertarle, al mejor estilo espartano de Lal Milch en una esquina) "Ahora, lo importante. ¡Ven a los brazos de _Mamá Lussuria _Tsu…! ¿_-chan?"_

Los Varia giraron al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda. Decir que estaba _asustados _era un euferismo. Los asesinos se encontraban totalmente _cagados._

El dulce y lindo _Tsu-chan, no estaba._

.

.

.

Xanxus gruñó. Esos malditos arruinaron su siesta, y en su círculo de ira, él se pregunto que o quien carajos era el '_atún' _con el que tanto jodian. El Cielo Varia sintió como tocaban su pierna, soltando u sonido gutural esperó que no fuera Levi besando sus botas, _de nuevo._ Tomó sus armas, abriendo finalmente los ojos, quito el seguro y apunto. A un niño. Xanxus alzo una ceja" ¿Quién eres pequeña basura?"

El menor se levanto dificultosamente, y sonriéndole con dos dientes, se apunto a si mismo, canturreándole un "Tsuna" como presentación.

El jefe Varia sonrió algo cínico, tomando al infante (escuchando a Lussuria gritar fuera de su oficina). Él realmente iba a vengarse de los malditos que le despertaron "Vamos a jugar a las escondidas, mini-escoria"

.

.

.

Mirando el globo terráqueo con las cejas casi unidas, Levi a Than anunció "¿Qué les parece Rusia?"

El espadachín negó con la cabeza "voi idiota. No olvides que viajo a América _en una hora" _

Lussuria pululó nervioso "¿Qué les parece la Antártida" Después vamos a Rusia, pasamos por Japón ¡Y nos vamos a América!" Squalo le golpeo con el reverso de la espada. Un tintineo en e techo y los presentes se tensaron.

_"¿La Varia planeando Vacaciones?" _Reborn sonrió dejándose caer desde la araña de la biblioteca, una sonrisa salvaje bailándole en los labios. Decir que no había disfrutado el matar a algunos mafiosos malos aquí y allá era una mentía, que ni él podía negar. Escaneó a los Varia presentes y estrechó los ojos "Ahora bien, _¿Dónde está mi hijo?"_

El escuadrón de la muerte sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espaldas.

"Ara ¡Reborn-kun! ¡Que sorpresa!" Lussuria rió con nerviosismo dando un paso atrás "Tsu-chan esta… esta… _ehh-"_

"¡En el baño! El mo-_pequeño _está en el baño." Levi sonrío orgulloso mientras Squalo se abofeteaba solo.

Reborn alzo una ceja con León ya transformándose en su mano "Así que Tsunayoshi, mi hijo de _un año y medio _está en el_ baño. Solo"_

Levi frunció el ceño colocando una mano bajo su barbilla "Bueno, si lo pone de essa forma no suena tan bien"

El Hitman asintió sonriendo "_¿Eso quieres decir que perdieron a mi hijo?"_

Lussueria se removió nervioso _"¿si?"_

_._

_._

_._

El jefe Varia comenzó a reír –cínicamente – cuando los disparos de hicieron presentes en la mansión. El niño en su regazo le miro antes de sonreír felizmente por la alegría del mayor "_Zio Sansus" _

Xanxus alzo una ceja revolviendo los cabellos des pequeño, entre gritos de dolor como música de fondo, y Tsuna frunció el ceño lindamente, preguntándose que ocurría por lo que el moreno le guiño un ojo gruñendo "Es hora de volver mini-escoria, antes de que los mate"

Poniéndole sobre sus hombros se dirigió donde el dolor provenía (por que él podía _oler _el dolor. Aunque con los gritos tampoco era muy difícil) Tsuna balbuceando alegremente mientras jugueteaba con las plumas que traía en el arete.

Reborn sonreía con el rifle-león en la mano, un pie sobre el inconsciente Levi y apuntando hacia Squalo, mientras Lussuria gritaba escondido detrás del sofá, Fran totalmente desaparecido. Suspiro mirando hacia arriba mientras Tsuna seguía jugando. El Varia se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta.

"Después volveremos, mocoso, mientras dejémosles solos." El niño asintió. "Así que ¿A que quieres jugar ahora, pequeña basura?"

OMAKE

El Hitman quito el polvo invisible de su traje antes de entrar –por segunda vez- a la mansión Varia. Había sido una misión divertida, pero ahora, lo importante: Tsuna. Lussuria y _Fran _gritaban corriendo por los pasillos, Squalo se arrancaba los cabellos plateados en una esquina y Levi estaba inconsciente, _de nuevo._

Un tic en la ceja, los idiotas habían perdido a su hijo – bien, le debía cien dólares a Mammon que aposto a que eso pasaría, malditos suicidas-, Suspiro, después se encargaría ellos.

Moviéndose entre los pasillos, pasó por la habitación-oficina-despacho de Xanxus donde un sonido familiar le hiso detenerse.

_"¿Qué estas haciendo mocoso?" _Tsuna rio _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja eso basura! ¡No toque mis botellas de vin-! ¡Maldita sea!" _Un estruendo y el Varia gruño.

_"No maldecid, fatello" _Silencio _"Mmmn no gustad."_

_"¿Hermano?" _

_"¡Zio Sanus!"_ el niño lanzo una carcajada alegre mientras el mayor rió por lo bajo, despeinando los cabellos castaños de Tsuna.

Reborn sonrió alejándose, _por ahora. _Corrió hacia la biblioteca sintiendo el aura depresiva de los asesinos y saltó a la ventana que conectaba con la otra habitación. Bajo la fedora, ocultando los ojos momentáneamente mientras trepaba la araña de techo.

Sonrió. _"¿La Varia planeando Vacaciones?"_

_FIN._


End file.
